ApoLife is developing yeast platform-Twin Cassette yeast vectors for cost effective manufacturing of antibodies. Using recent collaboration with a company with proprietary S. cerevisiae yeast strains producing homogeneous human N-linked glycosylated proteins, ApoLife will develop commercial scale process for cost effective manufacturing of Campth, anticancer antibody, as a biogeneric antibody candidate. ApoLife has expressed Campath genes in yeast system.